Canada's Russian Guardian Angel
by HopeLovPeace
Summary: Canada is training for the Winter Olympics and Is visited by someone everyday from the day he started training, where will this relationship go?
1. Chapter 1

Everyday is the same with me. Ignored, pushed around, and never remembered, I hate it but, I can't do anything about it. I just hope that the Winter Olympics make me noticeable this year so I have to work extra hard.

"Okay, we need to work harder on snowboarding, skiing, and hockey." I grab the papers of the Olympics of this year and begin to practice.

"Who are you?" Kumajiro said.

"I'm Canada." I said mopping a bit. "I wish people would notice me." I look at the sports again. "I better start working." I go into my room to chance into my snowboarding gear and make sure all my gear weren't broken or damaged. Then I grabbed my board and headed out of my house and into the snow. "Looks like today's going to be a calm day." I smile and started to hike up a mountain to board.

"What are we doing?" Asked the small white bear.

"We're snowboarding for the Winter Olympics this year." I answered him. "This is gonna be fun."

I get up onto the tip of the mountain and put on my snow goggles and begin to board down the mountain. The wind felt cool against my face and dodging the trees and rocks was the fun part because it made me feel like I was the wind whisping through the trees. And as soon as I got to a hill I jumped off it and did a triple back flip and made a perfect landing. I smile and laugh from the fun. I hit another hill and decided to make a few stunts like front flip while holding the board and I landed fine but I was a little late and swiveled off almost hitting a tree.

"WAH!" As I'm bracing for impact I end up hitting something not so hard. "W-What?"

"You know you should be more careful. Nature has a bad habit of hurting people like you." I heard a man say in a Russian accent.

"R-R-RUSSIA?!" I yelled in surprise, which isn't very loud and tremble.

"Da, so how's your day Canada?" He asked casually.

"W-What are you doing in my country?" I asked him scared half to death.

"Nothing really I wanted to know how you were and to have some of your homemade pancakes with your famous maple syrup." He said with his stomach rumbling.

"O-Okay. Then lets go to my log cabin to get something to eat." I said nervously.

"Okay, lets go before it gets too cold." He said covering his mouth with his scarf.

"Yeah." I try to stand up correctly to lead him to my house but when I did I felt a sharp pain in my leg. "AH!" I sat in the snow and held my shin.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" He asked.

I look at my hand to see that there's blood. "Ow." Then Russia kneels down to me and looks at my shin.

"Oh. . . That looks like it hurts." Russia takes off his scarf and wraps it around my shin. "And one more thing." Russia's arms scoop under me and pick me up and started walking down the mountain with my board left behind.

"H-Hey! You don't have to that, I can walk-!" I was cut off by Russia's lips on mine. "W-WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"It was the only way to make you shut up. Because I'm sorta holding you." He keeps walking down the mountain as I cover my mouth with my gloves and blushed brightly. I look at him and notice he was smiling but, for some odd reason I feel a warm and comfortable by it as he carried me.

After a while we finally reach my cabin.

"You can set me down now." I said to him.

"No no, I like carrying you, you're really light and really quiet unlike your brother." He opens the door but the door brakes from him using too much force.

"M-My door!" I freak out a bit about the door and the cold. "It took me forever to put the door there when I got this cabin." He sets me down on the couch in the living room.

"You know your very jumpy Canada." He smiles and fixes the door. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. I also came here to give you something." He pulls out a sunflower from his coat. "It's for good luck." He hands me the sunflower.

"T-Thank you." I take the sunflower.

"Now, lets take a look at your leg." He kneels down to the floor and lifts my pant leg up to look at my wound. "Do you have anything to clean it with?"

"I didn't think this wound happen so I didn't bring any bandages b-but, there's water in the kitchen." I told him still a bit embarrassed and still thinking about the kiss.

"Okay, I'll be right back with the water." He smiled and walked to the kitchen.

"Why is he being so nice to me? I thought he just wanted to countries to become one with him?" I whispered to myself. Russia comes back from the kitchen with a cup of water and a dish towel.

"Alright now, just put your leg here and I'll do the rest." He pointed to the coffee table to put my leg there.

"O-Okay." I put my leg on the table.

Russia pulled my pant leg up to my knee and looked at the bleeding wound. Russia then put his face close to my bare leg and licked the blood.

"R-Russia?!" I got goosebumps and shivered.

"It's okay. I'll take care of you now. . . Matthew." He said looking at me with calm soft eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

I blushed covering my face with my sleeves and my eyes wide open with surprise that he said my real name. Then Russia licks the blood from his lips and smiles and slowly pours the water on my wound.

"Your skin is very smooth, and your blood reminds me of something." Russia said patting my wound with the towel thinking. "Oh well, anyway I'll let you borrow my scarf for the time being since you have no bandages here." He warps his scarf around my wound.

"T-Thank you." I said in a soft voice.

"You know you're really cute when you're quiet, unlike your brother. Oh, I really want to know who's older you or America?" Russia made me blush again and I tried to answer without shuddering.

"Actually I'm older by three days but, since we look alike we consider ourselves twins." I said smiling a bit.

"Oh, I get it now." Russia stands up. "Okay now, we're all done. Can you stand?" He said holding out his hand with a kind and gentle smile.

"I think so." I take Russia's hand and try to stand. "Haha, sorry for all the trouble I've caused you Russia."

"It's no big deal. . . And done." Russia pats my wound lightly. "Can you walk?"

"I-I don't know." I stand up, but I fall from my clumsiness "AH!" I brace for impact, but I was caught.

"You need to pay more attention to your surroundings." He sighs. "We don't want you getting hurt more before the Winter Olympics even starts, Da?"

"Y-Yeah." I thought about my training I was so excited for. "Only 2 months." I whispered to myself.

"Did you say something Canada?" Russia said looking at me still in his arms.

"I-It's nothing just thinking out loud." I told him cause he was planning on participating in the Olympics too. Russia stands me up.

"Anyway I have to go Belarus is probably hunting me down, so I'll see you at the world meeting tomorrow afternoon?" Russia asked putting his gloves on.

"Y-Yeah, I'll see you later." I stand up straight and limp over to him so I could see him off.

"Oh, one more thing I almost forgot." Russia turns to me and leans close to me. I blush from how close he was.

"W-W-What?" I asked him backing away a little. Russia leans closer and closer until his lips were on mine. My face turns red and my eyes widen and I stumble back falling to the floor. "W-W-W-WHAT WAS THAT?!" I yelled at him.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself. Your lips looked sweet so I wanted a taste and they tasted like maple syrup and I like the taste of sweet things like that." Russia said to me in a tease voice as he smiled and left.

After he leaves and closes the door I stare blankly at the door as Kumajirou comes out of nowhere and lays on my lap. "Really Kumajirou."

"Who are you?" I sigh and face palm. I then pick up Kumajirou and stand up.

"I need to see America." I walk to my room and look at my phone. "My god!"

-Inbox Full-

"They're all from America!" I look at the first one he sent.

-Dude youll nevr guess wat happened the movies 2day.-

"What?" I read the last one he sent.

-Ok Mat suriously ansr, were in som deep shit. And now Russia's gonna hav our heads!-

"What happened?" I get one last text before I call him.

-Mat watevr happens, I 3 you bro.-

"MAT!" America sounded like he was crying.

"What's wrong America?" I asked out of concerned.

"Dude, Italy may have been in my house and may have sent a missile to Russia." My eyes widen.

"Alfred! What the hell! Can you change the target?!" I asked him.

"Oh yeah! hold on." I hear random noises from the other side of the phone like glass breaking, thuds, cats, and America's yells.

"Um, America?" I said after waiting a few seconds.

"All done, the target is the middle of the ocean!" America said sighing on the other side of the phone.

"Thank god." I smiled and sighed. "Oh, America?"

"What Mattie?" He asked happily and proud.

"Can we meet sometime tomorrow morning before the meeting?" I asked him.

"Sure how about over some pancakes at McDonalds in my nation?" America said in a happy tone.

"Sounds good, see you tomorrow then, bye" I end the call and sighed. I think about the kiss and blush again thinking of it. I also hold my wound thinking of Russia wondering if he was always this nice to the other countries.

"Fish!" Kumajiro looks at me with hunger.

"Okay, okay just give me a second Kumajiro." I limp lightly to the kitchen to the fridge to get Kumajiro a fish. "Here Kumajiro." I hand him the fish and smiled while he ate it. I then think of Russia smiling at me with a burning passion.

"C-Canada! Snap out of it!" I slapped my cheeks to snap me out of it. "I-I need to forget about him and start thinking about the Olympics!" Kumajiro makes a loud burp and it makes me jump because it was so sudden. "Kumajiro!" Kumajiro just looked at me and smiled then walked to his bed in the living room. I then sigh and go to my bedroom and lay on my bed curling up to my body pillow with the Canadian flag on it. "I'll start practice again tomorrow after the meeting is over." I hug my body pillow and slowly began to fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

My alarm woke me up at seven this morning and so I got up and got ready. I also did few chores so I wouldn't do them later, so I did the laundry, washed dishes, swept the floors, and cleaned up the living room and my bedroom. Then my phone began to ring so I picked it up and answered.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Dude, it's Alfred. I'm coming over to pick you up right now, but it might be a while with morning traffic." It was Alfred of course and I understood that situation and answered him.

"It's okay Alfred. I know what that's like so I understand." I told him.

"Okay, see you around nine-ish?" he asked me.

"Sure, see you then. Bye." I hung up and put my phone in my pocket and then I do some more chores around the house.

I go outside to chop up some firewood for tonight so one, I don't freeze and two, I can eat food fresh off the fire. I then clean the bathrooms and then I get to the basement. I haven't been in the basement since I became a nation and won my rights and freedom. Everything was dusty and old with cardboard, bags and other items wrapped in blankets. When I get to the last step I look to my right to see a box of old, old memories of when America, France, England and I where still together and Alfred still had no idea that the food he was eating was more bad for him than McDonalds. I pick up the box of pictures, dolls, clothes and other items in it and brushed away the dust and cobwebs on it. When I open the box the first thing I see is a picture of me and a strange boy, it wasn't Alfred and I don't think I knew them. I stared at the picture and then I saw something engraved into the back of the glass frame it had. But even when I tried to get all the dust out I still couldn't read it all I could read is:

T_G_TH_R F_R_V_R - L_V_ _V_N BR_G_NSK_ (I took out all vowels)

"I can't read it. It's probably not important." I put it back in the box and take it upstairs into my room and continue to look through the box of memories until Alfred can pick me up. After a while Alfred finally picks me up and I grab the picture of me and the boy and hope for England or France to tell me what the frame says. I also grab Russia's scarf.

"Dude! Hurry up!" He yelled from his limo jeep.

"Okay!" I grab Kumajiro the picture frame and my coat and leave my house and get into the jeep. "Okay let's go America."

"TO MCDONALDS!" Alfred said excitedly. "What are you gonna get?"

"Probably three pancakes with extra syrup." I said with a smile.

"I'll have fish!" Kumajiro said.

"Okay and I'll have five McGriddles!" Alfred said loudly.

"Do you really need to eat that much Alfred?" I asked him.

"It keeps my energy up and I LOVE there food." He answered.

I sigh and laughed lightly. Then I just waited until we got our food for me to start talk about what happened then I turned red.

"Dude are you okay?" Alfred asked me in worry.

"Y-Yeah." I said quickly and quietly.

Alfred gave out a sigh. "What happened?" He asked me.

"It's about Russia." I told him. He jumped back in shock and started to shake with food coming out of his mouth. "What?" I asked him.

"Stay away from him!" He almost yelled in my face.

"That's the problem; he wants me to see him after the world meeting." I told him. "He also did some things that are weird, even for him."

"How?" Alfred calmed down and relaxed a bit.

"I was training for the winter Olympics and I crashed into a tree and then he just helped me." I told him with a concern look.

"Is that it?" He added.

"No, he told me I was cute and took care of the wound I had on my leg and then told me that I was quieter that you, but I still talked a lot so he-" I stopped and blushed.

"He what?" Alfred asked in concern.

"He kissed me and gave me this." I showed Alfred the scarf.

"HOLY SHIT DUDE! HE GAVE YOU HIS SCARF?! He never takes that thing off I don't even know if he washes that thing." He yelled at me.

"I don't know what to do and you listen to me better that France and England would ever do now." I told him with my face still flushed.

"Hmm. . . Maybe you shouldn't go see him, but if he forces you to go then tell me or text me as fast as you can before you go see him." He smiled. "You are older than me, but I'm your hero brother Alfred F. Jones A.K.A. America home of the brave and land of the free!" He said with all the confidence he had.

"Thank you Alfred." I told him with the happiest smile.

"To let you know I'm serious," He breathed in and out and stood at attention and saluted like an American soldier and had a straight face. "I'll protect my younger brother Matthew Williams A.K.A. Canada from being around Ivan Braginski A.K.A. Russia." My eyes widened from his strong confidence and bravery towards Russia then I look at him and laugh a little.

"You're scared, aren't you?" I laughed and looked at him.

"N-No I'm not! A hero's never scared!" I looked him in disbelief and waited for the truth.

"Come on America." I told him.

"I'm petrified." He sat down and put his head in his hands.

"I appreciate all that you're doing for me Alfred. Thank you really, Russia's sweet at nice at times, but he's a wolf in sheep's skin." I told him still with a smile.

"You're my brother I would always be there for you." Alfred said while smiling. Then Alfred messed with my hair. "We're going to the world meeting now are you ready?" He asked.

I breathed in and out and nodded in confidence and squeezed the scarf and finished my pancakes as Alfred finished his food. "Yes, I'm ready."


	4. Chapter 4

We got to the world meeting and Russia was talking to china. "There he is."

"Careful Canada." said Alfred concerned about me.

I walk to him with his scarf. "Russia, um here's your scarf." I hand him my scarf. "I washed it so it wouldn't have blood on it when I gave it back to you.

"Thank you Canada." He takes the scarf and puts it around my neck.

"W-What?!" Russia pulls me in but Alfred stopped him and pulled me away from Russia. I turn a bright red. And I started to whisper to myself.

"Are you okay dude?" asked Alfred.

"It almost happened again, it almost happened again!" I cover my face.

"Dude, it's okay just stay calm I got your back." Alfred said. I look at him with my face still a bit red.

"A-Anyway have you seen France or England yet?" I asked Alfred.

"Yeah they both came in right about when we got here." He told me.

"Okay, um I'll be right back." I run off to where I would think France would be and I was right.

"U-Um France?" I asked him. He looked at me and his eyes widened with surprise.

"What is it Canada?" He answered.

"W-Well I was cleaning my house and came across this while I was cleaning." I hand the picture frame with me and the boy.

"H-How did you get that?!" France snatched it from me.

"W-What are you doing France?!" I yelled.

"We need to talk to England about this as well." France sighed.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well-" France was stopped mid sentence by England.

"There you two are. Why are you two in he-! France it that what I think it is?" England asked pointing at the frame.

"Oui." France said.

"I TOLD YOU TO BURN THAT PICTURE AND THE FRAME YOU TWAT!" England yelled at France.

"U-Um England who's in the picture with me and what does the flame say." I asked.

"I wish you never met him." England sighed. "The boy in the picture is Ivan also known as Russia. And the frame says-!" England was cut off.

"Together Forever – Love Ivan Brigenski." Russia came into the room.

My eyes widened and I collapse to the floor. "Is this why you tease me?" I asked Russia.

"Not really. I just like you more than anyone even my big sister Belgium." Russia comes closer to me.

"Stay away from my little one you monster." France protected me. But Russia put his hands on his shoulders and a dark aura surrounded them.

"Could you say that again, I couldn't quite hear you?" Russia said.

"Okay he's all yours!" France said.

"France, you trader!" I yelled and began to run to America.

"ALFRED!" I yelled at him and ran into him. He was drinking the rest of the coffee he ordered with his breakfast so when I ran into him he spit it all out.

"Mattie!" America said choking a little. "What's wrong?"

"Russia!" I pointed to Russia slowly coming towards us with a dark aura.

"We need to find Belarus quick!" America and I ran to find Belarus. I saw Japan and ran to him with America.

"Japan! We need your help!" Japan looked at us funny but then again he doesn't show much.

"What do you need?" He asked.

"We can't find Belarus because Russia's after us!" Alfred told him.

"I think I saw her in the lounge." Said Japan.

"Thanks Japan." Alfred yelled while dragging me to the lounge. Japan just waved with the look of what just happened. And once we reach the lounge we found Belarus and ran to her.

"Belarus!" Alfred yelled.

"What do you want stupid idiot?" She gave us the cold shoulder.

"Russia's decided to become one with you." I told her.

"R-Really?! Big brother and me? Where is he I want to see him." Belarus asked us with hearts in her eyes.

"Over there." I pointed to a surprised Russia.

"Big brother!" Belarus ran after Russia.

"AHH!" Russia went running while he was yelling in fear.

"Come back big brother you said we would become one!" She said running.

I sigh in relief and smile. "Thank you America."

"No problem. I'd do anything for my bro." He laughed.

America and I head to the main hall where most of the nations where waiting for us and Russia was at the end of the table with Belarus hugging him.

"As you all know the Winter Olympics are coming up." Germany announced. "And because of this meetings will be shorter so we have time to train and practice new techniques for the competition." Germany pulls out a folder with a bunch of papers. "This here is the participants of this year." He clears his throat and begins to speak. "First, America."

"YES!" America shouted.

"Finland, Sweden and Norway."

"Yes! Sweden we got in!" Finland hugs Sweden while he nods with no emotion.

"That's awesome." Norway jumped into Finland and Sweden.

"Japan and China."

"I can't wait aru!" China said excitingly.

"This is going to be a fun, thank you for this opportunity." Japan and China both bow.

"Then Canada and Russia." Germany finished.

"You and Italy aren't participating this year?" Asked Japan.

"Ve! Germany and I are going to Greece and Turkey for ta month!~" Italy said suddenly hanging on Germany's arm.

"I see, have a safe trip then you two." Japan told them.

"Good luck in the Winter Olympics Japan, everyone." Germany told us.

I smiled and sighed. Then someone began to rap there arms around me.

"Who's-?!" to my surprise Russia had his arms around me and his chin was on my shoulder. I blushed hard and it made me remember the kiss.

"Let us play fair, da?" he smiles and takes my chin and kisses me passionately.

Everyone stood there in shock even Belarus. I try to push him away but he just pulls me in closer to him.

"DUDE!" America tried to split us. "France, England, A little help!" France and England pull us apart and I'm just staring into space of what just happened.


End file.
